For A Friend
by BooshBeforeCats
Summary: 15 year old Kirin wakes up in a strange land and stumbles across a creepy creature.
1. My Kingdom For Some Food

Kirin walked through the desert, completley alone. She did not know where she was exactly, or how she had got there. She was nowhere near any civilization, but still seemed to stay calm. She fingered the candy bar that she kept in her pocket, but knew she should save it for when she was truly hungry.

"Argh, I hate the heat." she groaned, thinking that no 15 year old girl should trudge through such a place. Up ahead she she could see a figure in the sand. At first she thought it was an oddly shaped rock. Until she saw it move. On closer inspection, she recognized the form as a human being. until, of course, she saw the tail. The odd figure struggled to push himself up off the ground, but fell back onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kirin asked. The being turned, whipping his tail in warning. Kirin did not move, simply staring down at the figure.

"Not really." he said, flopping back on the ground. He glanced up at her. "What, ya just gonna stand there, or are ya gonna kill me already?" His stomach growled. Kirin still silent, pulled the candy bar from her pocket and unwrapped it. She knelt down at his side and slid the chocolate into his hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you." she said. The being looked to Kirin, then to the chocolate bar. His eyes widened when he took a bite of the candy. He shoved the rest of it into his mouth, swallowing it nearly whole. He looked back up at her.

"I'm Kirin. Who are you?"

"Beelzemon. Ya have any more of dat stuff?" he asked. Kirin smiled and handed her the only one she had left. He downed it and pushed himself upright.

"What happened to you?" Kirin asked, her large green eyes matching his own emerald ones.

"I haven't eaten in days. I crashed my bike. It skidded somewhere around here. My guns are god knows where, so I'm nearly totally defensless. I have no money, nowhere to go, and to top it all off, I'm eating out of some human kid's hand."

"What are you exactly?"

"I'm a Digimon, dumbass. Ya haven't been here too long, have ya?"

"Where is here exactly?"

"Why do you ask so many questions? Damn!" He fell back onto his back, his arms sprawled out.

"I'm soooo hungry." he groaned. "If you bring me food, I will help you get home. That's watcha want, right?"

Kirin nodded. She turned and headed to an empty resteraunt she passed about a mile back.

She entered the resteraunt quietly, looking around for anymore of these "digimon" things. She crept behind the counter and into the kitchen, picking up a bag of what looked like beef jerky. She grabbed what looked like a giant cherry with blue streaks, along with a basket full of assortment of foods, and crept back out before anyone could see her, and headed back to Beelzemon.

Kirin dropped the basket into Beelzemon's lap, smiling.

Beelzemon looked up at her then back at the food.

"How'd ya pay fer dis?" he asked, biting into a piece of what looked to be beef on a stick. The smell of the food was making Kirin hungry. Beelzemon took the odd orange and blue fruit from the basket and tossed it into her lap.

"I'm true ta my word. I'm gonna getcha home alive, and that means feedin' ya." he said taking another bite of the meat. Kirin bit into the odd fruit. It was sweet and crunchy, like an apple, but with a lemon like after taste that made her pucker her lips. Beelzemon laughed.

"Ya know, kid, ya ain't half bad." he said starting on his fourth meat stick. Kirin smiled.

"Your not so bad yourself." She grinned.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. The Blizzard

Kirin and Beelzemon finished off half of the basket and was carrying the rest of the food, searching for the motorcycle which Beelzemon had called Behemoth. Suddenly a black beast rushed past, the speed of whatever it was knocking her onto her back. She looked behind her to see the horrible thing speeding back at her. She braced herself for a certain death. She waited for a moment and looked up. Beelzemon sat atop a black monsterous motorcycle.

"It was tryin' ta find me." he said. "Like a lost puppy."

Kirin stared up in amazement. Beelzemon rode closer to the girl and pulled her onto Behemoth. She held on tightly to his waist as he sped through the desert.

_**2 months later**_

Beelzemon kicked the fallen Behemoth while Kirin looked around the new, snowy, scenery. They had gone straight from the desert into a frozen wasteland. Kirin held her arms, shivering.

"The damn engines frozen over. It won't start."

Kirin frowned. She couldn't handle this kind of cold. No human could, especially not in such short sleeves, and after three hours of walking, she gave in to the frost, collapsing in the snow. Beelzemon turned at the sound of a _whumph _in the snow, to see Kirin sprawled out, unconcious. He walked back to her and hoisted the teenage girl onto his back.

"Beelz, I wanna go home," she muttered. "I want my dad."

"Hold on kiddo." Beelzemon said, pressing fowards. The once gentle snowfall had now turned into a harsh blizzard. Beelzemon could feel Kirin's heartbeat becoming faint, and he knew he had to get her somewhere warm soon. That's when he saw it. Up ahead was an obstruction in the otherwise completley flat surfaced land. As they got closer, he realized it was a cave. Beelzemon trudged as fast as he could to the opening and ducked in. He lay Kirin on her back on the cave floor, and covered her with his jacket. He then covered her with his own body. Her heartbeat was strengthening again. It was working.

"Beelz," she muttered, coming to. She clenched his back, still shivering. Her dampclothes weren't helping, nor was his helmet, which was pressed against her face. She reached up and slid it up off his head and tossed it up against the wall.

"Now why in da world did you do dat?" Beelzemon asked, his face buried in her shoulder.

"Because it was making my face cold."

She ran a hand through Beelzemon's messy blonde hair. His tail wrapped around her leg while he squeezed her a little closer. Though he wouldn't let her see it, he still let Kirin touch his face. She giggled when she felt the hair growing down his sideburns and meeting at the tip of his chin.

"You have a beard!" she laughed.

"Ya got a problem with dat, kid?" he growled, still buried in her shoulder.

"Nope." she giggled. Suddenly, she clenched his back, frightened by something.

"Ow, kid, dat hurts!" Belzemon laughed before he realized something was truly wrong. Kirin's face had flushed, and tears were now streaking the young girls cheeks. He lifted his head, staring into her worried eyes. "What is it, Kirin?" he asked.

"What if I never get home? What if, when I get home, my parents don't love me because they think I ran away?"

"No more o' dat. I'm gonna getcha home, and if your parents have some kind of beef with it, I'll explain everyt'ing."

Kirin wiped her eyes.

"Really?"

Beelzemon nodded.

"I'm like a stray. Ya feed me and I'll follow you wherever you go."

Kirin couldn't help but smile.

"My puppy." she said putting her arms around his neck. Beelzemon grabbed his helmet and slid it over his head. He pulled Kirin to her feet. She zipped up the jacket the rest of the way. It was extremely baggy on her, reaching down nearly to her knees. She smiled at the sudden warmth she felt. There was a light from above and down floated a small devce. She held out her hands and caught it.

"What in the world is it?" she asked, holding it up to Beelzemon.

"Kid, you've just been blessed by the Digignomes. Dat right dere is a digivice."

Kirin held it by the loop that was attatched to it.

"What does it do?"

"Lots o' junk. I ain't quite sure. I was taken from my tamers b'fore they could really figure it out. Dey're prolly all grown up now."

Kirin took Beelzemon's hand and pressed the device into his palm. She looked up into his eyes and hugged him tight.

"Dat's okay dough," he said. "I'd rather have you as a tamer. Yer more fun."

The digivice started to glow. The glow grew to a bright shine, then faded. They were now staring through a hole, a portal, to what looked like a sunny beach. The two climbed through as quickly as they possibley could.


	3. Gone, But Not Forgotten

Kirin stepped out onto the sandy shore, Beelzemon in close pursuit.

"How exactly did we get from desert, to tundra, to a freaking beach?" Kirin asked. Beelzemon shrugged. He handed Kirin her wet shirt.

"Put that on, I want my jacket back." he growled. Kirin rolled her eyes and started off with her jacket, stopping when she saw Beelzemon still staring at her.

"Don't look." she said, blushing. Beelzemon turned his back on her, allowing her to change unseen. She threw the jacket back at him, hitting him in the head. He turned, slipping his jacket back on. Her eyes glistened brightly in the sunlight. Beelzemon smiled, scratching the back of his head under his helmet.

_**Four Months Later**_

"Why don't you ever take your helmet off?" Kirin asked. The two had stayed on the beach for the last to months, surrounded by free food and friendly digimon natives, ranging from Gomamons to Seadramons, to even Whalemons, but never did they emerge during or after sunset, for some odd reason.

"I like wearin it. Do I need a reason?" he asked in response. Kirin shook her head. Kirin reached towards his face, fondling the odd mask, but not lifting it. Kirin unzipped his chin, just down to his collarbone. Beelzemon took off his helmet, revealing his face to her.

"Happy, or are ya gonna continue to strip me?"

Kirin reached up, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Happy." she replied. She pressed her hands to his chest, and as he leaned down to kiss her, something burst out of the sea and onto the land, interupting the moment. Beelzemon quickly slid the helmet back on.

"What the hell?" It lunged towards Beelzemon in a flash of white, knocking the dark digimon back with a burst of speed. He slammed into a great palm tree, letting out a groan of pain. The thing stood still, staring at Beelzemon, laughing in triumph.

"Beelzemon!" Kirin cried out. She ran to Beelzemon's side, reaching for his arm. The white robot-like digimon rushed foward, knocking Kirin onto her back.

"Don't touch him. He's a vicious monster that needs to be destroyed once and for all!" It growled. It aimed its oversized lance at Beelzemon's head. As the lance tarted glowing, Kirin quickly crawled in between the lance and the dark digimon, protecting him the only way she could.

"Move child, or I will be forced to move you."

Kirin shook her head fearfully.

"Then you will have to forgive me."

The knight-like digimon raised it's lance, now aiming at Kirin. She clenched her eyes shut, bracing herself for the blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see her partner gripping the end of the lance as tightly as he could.

"Guilmon! Da hell's goin' on with ya!" Beelzemon yelled, struggling to keep hold of the lance.

"There is no Guilmon, only Gallantmon." the digimon growled.

"Whatever! Gallantmon! What's wrong with ya! Yer supposed to be da peace-keeper defender guy! Yer attackin' a human kid!"

"I will destroy you at all costs, you dark beast." Gallantmon yelled. Beelzemon took grip of the lance and swung it, slamming Gallantmon into the tree.

"Dark beast? Pineapple head! It's me! Snap out of it! I don't wanna fight with ya!"

Kirin stared from the spot in the sand, tears once again dripping from her eyes, as Gallantmon tried his hardest to destroy her partner. That's when she saw it, one of Beelzemon's guns laying in the sand ahead. She picked it up and aimed at Gallantmon's head, firing as soon as she knew she had a good shot. Gallantmon was blasted backwards, allowing Beelzemon to run back and retrieve his gun from the girl.

"Nice shot, kid."

"Humans can do anything in a pinch." she said. Kirin brought his face down and kissed his cheek. "Be careful." she whispered. He blushed brightly, feeling like he could take on the world now. He turned around, grinning, his guns cocked and ready. He turned to face Gallantmon again, only to see Guilmon lay sleepng on the ground. He noticed something sticking out of his back, and as soon as he touched it, it dissentegrated. He kicked Guilmon in the side.

"Guilmon." Beelzemon yelled. Guilmon stirred but did not wake. Beelzemon kicked Guilmon harder. "Pineapple-head! Get up!" Still nothing. Beelzemon had an idea. He knelt down and picked up Guilmon's odd ear.

"Bread." he whispered into it. Guilmon jumped to his feet looking around for the said treat.

"Oh, hi Beelzemon!" the red dinosaur greeted cheerfully. "Do you have any bread."

"Sorry pineapple-head. I had to get you up some how."

Guilmon averted his gaze to Kirin, troting over to her, shoving his snout into her face.

"Your a human! Do you know Takato? What about Henry? Do you know-urmph" Beelzemon held the digimon's mouth shut.

"Guilmon, Takato ain't comin' back. Neider are Ai or Mako, or Henry, or Rika. Dat human right dere, she's my new tamer."

"You can't get a new tamer, Ai and Mako will be sad."

Beelzemon chuckled in frusteration.

"I told you, dey're all grown up. Dey don't need me anymore." Guilmon's face fell. Kirin could see the tears welling up in the red digimon's eyes.

"Takato...doesn't need me?" he asked. Beelzemon shook his head. The red digimon's sadness turned to rage.

"You're lying! Takato said he'll always need me!"

"Takato lied. He's more human that he let on."

Guilmon covered his face with his clawd palms.

"No! Liar! You're a liar!"

A hellish glow surrounded Guilmon as he transformed into a horrible demonic dragon. Kirin scooted back in the sand, tryig to back away from the fearsome beast.

"Dammit Guilmon!"

The beast let out a mighty roar before unleashing a breath full of burning flames towards Beelzemon. Beelzemon dodged the blast and charged at Megidramon at full force, but Megidramon was no longer aiming at Beelzemon. He now had his sites set on Kirin. It flew at her, mouth open, ready to rip her apart. There was no escape, she could only sit and accept her fate, but once again, nothing came. Kirin opened her eyes to see Megidramon's jaws clameddown on Beelzemon's arm.

"Beelzemon!"

Beelzemon turned his face to look her, a weak smile on his own face.

"Don't worry 'bout me, kid. I can handle dis." he said, in a shockingly soft tone. Kirin flinched as Megidramon tore her protector's am off. Beelzemon let out a cry of pain, causing Kirin to cover her ears, trying to block out the mournful sound. Megidramon whipped his mighty tail slamming the smaller digimon against a tree, readying his tail now or the final blow.

"Guilmon!" Kirin cried out. Megidramon turned to Kirin. Kirin stood up and stared into the beasts fearsome yellow eyes. "It isn't Beelzemon's fault that your tamer won't come see you, and I can hardly imagine how much it hurts, but killing my partner won't make up for the loss of yours. Beelzemon won't fight you because he's your friend, he knows your pain! Just, please, don't hurt him anymore!"

Megidramon shrank until he became the small red dinosaur once again.

Beelzemon collapsed, holding his armless wound. The wound began to dissolve. It seemed his entire body was dissolving slowly.

"I broke my promise." he said. Kirin pulled Beelzemon closer.

"Don't say that. We're gonna get back to my world and eat until we burst!"

Beelzemon laughed.

"I'm glad I met you, Kirin." he said. Kirin let out a sob. Guilmon stood over the two, wiping his eyes. He closed his eyes. Beelzemon's body started to rebuild itself. A different glow surrounded Guilmon, a brighter one than before.

"I'm sorry, Beelzemon." he said. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Guilmon-" Kirin started.

"Don't try to stop me. It's my fault, and I have to make it better." the red dinosaur said. Beelzemon's entire body, including his eaten off arm had regenerated, but at a cost. Guilmon had completley disappeared.

"Good bye, old friend." Beelzemon said. Kirin held him to his chest, her tears falling into his hair.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Kirin held the exhausted Beelzemon tightly, letting him sleep in her arms.

"A-Ai...Mako..." he muttered.

Impmon sat in the back seat of the car between his two young tamers, Ai and Mako. The two were laughing and giggling, playinng with their plastic toys and talking Impmon's ears off. They had come to a stoplight when suddenly a semi came out of nowhere, hitting the car head on.

"AI! MAKO!" The small Digimon cried out. The next thing he knew he was waking up as a Yaamon in the digital nursery.

Beelzemon shot up from his sleep, gripping his chest, tears running into the leather that covered his chin. Kirin ran her finger tips down his spine, causing him to shudder. He held in his sobs, trying not to make a noise. Trying not to show any form of weakness. Kirin could see through it though. She brought Beelzemon's head back to her chest, his arms now around her waist. Kirin slid off his helmet and buried her face in his thick blonde hair.

"It was just a nightmare." she whispered, caressing his cheek.

"A bad memory." he whispered back. His tail shifted in the sand as they stayed that way until the sun came up.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a soft side, Beelzemon." a woman's voice said. Beelzemon grabbed his helmet and quickly slid it back on. Kirin looked up to see a beautiful yellow and white fox-like digimon approaching. "Have you seen Guilmon anywhere?"

Beelzemon stood.

"Stay here, Kirin." he ordered. He put his hand on renamon's shoulder and lead her away. Kirin picked up a stick and started doodling in the soft sand. When she was done she took a look at the drawing.

"It's Guilmon!" a high pitched voice said from behind her. She turned to see a tan rabbit with green stripes and a single horn sticking out of the top of it's head. "Hi, I'm Terriermon!" it said cheerfully. Kirin smiled sadly. She picked upthe stick again and drew whatever it was that was sticking out of his back.

"Do you know what that was?" Kirin asked. Terriermon jumped up on Kirin's shoulder and stared down.

"That's the seal Babamon put on Guilmon so he could turn into Gallantmon on his own! Otherwise, the only way he could digivolve past warGrowlmon was if he were to get really upset. Then he'd turn into-"

"Megidrmon." Kirin interrupted. Terriermon looked at the human girl.

"Did you break the seal?" he asked.

"No, my partner did. He thought it was making him crazy. Gallantmon had come out of the sea and attacked us for no reason."

Terriermon sighed.

"Guilmon hasn't been 'all there' lately." he said.

Kirin nodded in agreement.

Beelzemon and Renamon emerged. Remnants of tears were visible in the vixen's eyes.

"I'll let you tell the rabbit." he said, noticing Terriermon on Kirin's shoulder. Terriermon hopped off of Kirin and over to Beelzmon.

"Hi Beelzemon! Long time no see! Where've you been? Whatcha been up to? How are Ai and Mako?"

That last question hit a heartstring. He sighed sadly.

"I don't know. I have a new tamer." he said.

Terriermon glanced over at Kirin, who was now drawing something else in the sand.

"That girl?" the rabbit-digimon asked.

Beelzemon nodded.

"So where's Guilmon? The girl said you fought him."

"Terriermon-" Renamon started.

"I killed him." Beelzemon said.

Terriermon glared up at Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon don't-" Renamon started. Beelzemon shot her a warning glance, and she kept her mouth shut.

"Why would you do such a thing!" Terriermon cried, tears flowing from his eyes. "Guilmmon was good!"

"That thing sticking out of his back could've been dangerous. He could have turned-"

"THAT THING was a seal that Babamon put on him so he could turn into Gallantmon without Takato!"

Beelzemon shook his head.

"You stupid jerk!" Terriermon screamed. "You killed Guilmon! You don't deserve to have a nice tamer!"

Kirin turned her head at the word tamer.

"It had ta be done! I'll protect my tamer at any cost! Even if it means killin' a friend!"

"ENOUGH!" Renamon yelled. The two turned to face the angry fox. "Guilmon is gone, but as sad as it is, there is no sense dwelling on the past. We have to move on. Beelzemon was only looking out for his tamer."

Terriermon did not avert his glare from Beelzemon though.

"That's not his tamer! Ai and Mako are his tamers!" the rabbit growled.

"Ai and Mako don't need me anymore. Henry don't need you either, stupid rabbit." He turned to Renamon. "You, you need to find Rika. I'm positive she misses you loads."

Renamon nodded.

"Thank you, Beelzemon." she said.

"Wait! You're thanking the guy that killed Guilmon! What's wrong with you?"

"Terriermon-" Renamon started.

"No! I'm not listening to you anymore!" Terriermoon screamed. He finally turned to Kirin who was still sitting in the sand.

"You shouldn't be traveling with such a jerk!" he yelled.

"Beelzemon isn't a jerk."

"YES HE IS! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?"

Kirin was taken aback by the small digimon's chamge of character.

"Beelzemon's good-"

"Nothing good can kill another good thing! Beelzemon is evil!"

Kirin smiled, shaking her head.

"I can't care about evil things." she said. She held her hand out to Terriermon. "Come here. Want to draw with me?"

Such passiveness of Guilmon's death pushed Terriermon over the edge. A glow surrounded him as he digivolved to Gargomon. Gargomon pressed a gun to Kirin's head.

"Terriermon, don't do this." Kirin said. "You're sweet, I can tell."

Gargomon shook his head.

"You let your so called partner kill a good digimon. I can't forgive that."

Beelzemon, in a dark flash, now had GArgomon pinned against the sandy floor.

"Ya wanna know da truth?" he screamed in rage. "Pineapplehead turned to Megidramon and nearly killed me! Then, the big dummy felt bad and sacrificed himself to regenerate me! All ecause I lied to him and told him that Takato forgot about him. Truth is, Takato, Henry, Ai and Mako? There all dead! All on da way to a digimon card festival! Some big truck came and plowed 'em all over! I was in da back seat with Ai and Mako when it happened. Ya happy?"

Gargomon stared silently. He burst into tears, shrinking back into Terriermon. Beelzemon set Terriermon down. Everyone was silent. Kirin stod up and walked behind Beelzemon. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his back.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Beelzemon could feel her lips pressed between his shoulder blades.

"Beelzemon, what's your partner's name?" Renamon asked, trying to lift the stress.

"Kirin." Beelzemon replied.

Renamon picked Terriermon up and cradled the distressed digimon in her arms.

Beelzemon turned around, holding Kirin tighter than ever before.

"I won't ever let anyting happen to you." he growled. He slid off his helmet and threw it out into the net sea.

"Beelz! Your helmet!" Kirin cried.

"I don't need it. Nothin's fast enough to get me in da head anyways." He grinned. The sun was now all the way out, and the ocean dwelling digimon were now emerging from their sleeping places. Beelzemon was now grinning this devilish grin. He drew and cocked his berenjena. His eyes were wild and his tail whipped viciously around. Terriermon wiped his eyes and watched the now pumped Beelzemon putting the guns back in the holsters. Kirin giggled. Terriermon sighed. Kirin let her hand slide Beelzemon's arm, and gripped his hand. He looked down at her, grinning still.

"You're goofy." Kirin laughed. Beelzemon put an arm aroun Kirin, bringing her close.

"That's why ya stay with me dough, ain't it?"

Terriermon could not help but laugh.

"Beelzemon, Kirin, where are you headed?" Renamon asked.

"The real world." Beelzemon responded, still grinning at Kirin.

"May we join you?" Renamon asked.

Kirin twirled around.

"Of course!" She grinned. "The more the merrier!"

"Thank you." Renamon said with a bow.

"I just have one question." Terriermon said. "How did someone so cute and fun, end up with something so scary?"

"I'm gonna strangle ya, rabbit." Beelzemon said in response.


	5. Precious Children

Kirin, Beelzemon, Terriermon, and Renamon walked along the beach. They had been walking since sunrise, and now the stars shone brightly in the night sky.

"I'm sleepy!" Terriermon whined from atop Renamon's head. "We'e been walking all day, can we just take break?"

"I cant see why you're tired. You've been riding on top of me this entire time." Renamon said. Kirin collapsed in the sand.

"I agree with Terriermon. Let's stop and rest for a while." Kirin yawned.

"C'mon kid." Beelzemon grunted, hoisting Kirin onto his back. Kirin buried her face into the back of his neck and fell fast into a deep sleep. Renamon could not take her eyes off of Beelzemon's now helmetless face.

"Whatcha starin' at?" he asked. Renamon blushed and quickly looked away.

"N-nothing." she stammered. "Nothing at all."

"_Am I really that weird looking without my mask?" _he thought to himself. He let out a sudden yelp, dropping Kirin into the sand.

"What is it?" Renamon asked, a worried expression on her face.

"She bit my shoulder!" Beelzemon exclaimed.

"She's asleep. How could she possibley bite you?"

"I dunno, but she did."

Renamon rolled her eyes. Beelzemon picked Kirin up out of the sand, this time cradling her in his arms like a small child, weary that she would bite him again.

He yelped, dropping Kirin again.

"What the hell is dis?" Beelzemon yelled, trying to find out what was attacking his shoulder. He finally pulled off what seemed to be a tiny white blob.

"A booger!" Terriermon yelled.

"Boogers don't bite, ya stupid rabbit."

"Boogermon!"

Renamon rolled her eyes once more.

"It's a Pichimon." she corrected.

"Well what's it doin' on my shoulder?" Pichimon opened it's eyes. It looked at Beelzemon and began to cry.

"Pwease! Don't eat me! I don't taste good!" it snivelled. Kirin awoke to the sound of the crying.

"Beelz, put the poor thing down." she groaned, pushing herself to her feet.

"I ain't da one who picked it up!" Beelzemon snarled. "Now stop cryin'. I ain't gonna eat you."

Pichimon instantly stopped crying.

"Dat's better. Now, how did you get on my shoulder?" Beelzemon asked.

Pichimon took a deep breath.

"I was swimming wiff my fwiend Bukamon, and we wewe pwaying ocean tag, den dis cweepy digimon, it looked like a bowing baw wiff wings, picked me up and put me in a twee, and I fell down when you hit the twee wiff da wabbit wiff ta guns, and I fell on yo showder, and then you stawted yewing, then I fell asleep, and den I woke up, and den I bit you. Wiw you put me back in da ocean. I wanna pway wiff Bukamon some mow."

"A bowling ball with wings. Demi-Devimon?"

"I dunno. He was weally scawy."

"Demi-Devimon is correct!" a voice from above said. Beelzemon looked up to see what looked like a bowling ball with wings. It was carrying a small purple digimon wit an orange tuft of fur on its head.

"Bukamon!" Pichimon cried. Pichimon looked up at Beelzemon. "Pwease, hewp my fwiend." he snivvelled. Beelzemon, on pure instinct, grabbed Terriermon off of Renamon's head and threw him up in the air at Demi-Devimon, knocking him out of the air, along with Buukamon. Renamon dove and caught Bukamon before he hit the ground. Beelzemon stepped on DemiDevimon, trapping the malicious digimon underfoot.

"Now let's see how you like having someone alot bigger pick on you."

Beelzemon stepped harder.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" DemiDevimon cried out. Beelzemon ignored the cries and stepped down harder.

"Beelzemon! Stop! Please!" Kirin screamed.

Beelzemon lightened his step.

"What is it?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Beelz, your setting a horrible example. You can't teach babies revenge, think of what they'll grow to. Do you wwant to become monsters that thin that revenge, that killing is a good thing?"

Beelzemon took his foot off DemiDevimon and looked to the small digimon. He looked back down to DemiDevimon.

"You better apologize b'fore I squash you like bug." he warned.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!" he squealed. Beelzemon then kicked him like a soccer ball back into the sky.

Kirin sighed.

"Close enough." she muttered.

"Whewe's Tewiewmon?" Pichimon asked, happy to be reuntied with his playmate.

"I'm up here!" Terriermon said dizzily. The group looked up to see Terriermon hanging from a branch by his foot. Renamon reached up and pulled the rabbit-like digimon back down. The group said goodbye to the babies, and started once again down the beach path on their search for a portal to the real world.


	6. Homecoming

It was the middle of the night. Everyone but Kirin and Beelzemon were asleep under the stars. Beelzemon pulled Kirin behind a row of trees.

"What's up?" Kirin asked.

"Kirin, I think I know how to get home."

"How?" Kirin asked.

Beelzemon handed Kirin her Digivice.

"Hold this, hold onto Renamon and Terriermon, and wish real hard. You guys can get home."

Kirin smiled.

"Thank you Beelz." she said, putting her arms around his neck.

"I'll go wake da others up. You stay here." Beelzemon said. She was soon joined by and exhausted Renamon and Terriermon. Beelzemon stood feet away from the group.

"Beelzemon, c'mon!" Kirin yelled. "We're going home!"

Beelzemon smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I can't go back, Kir." he said. "Not after what happened. I can't watch you get hurt."

Tears streaked Kirin's cheeks.

"Beelzemon, you promised that you'd stay with me. You said you were true to your word."

"Kirin, I-I'm sorry. I can't do it."

Kirin broke away from Renamon and Terriermon and went to Beelzemon. She slid her fingers over his own tear streamed cheeks.

"You have to though." she whispered.

"Why's that?" Beelzemon asked. He expected to hear a because I need you, because you're my partner, because you have to. Her answer dumbfounded the digimon. She brought his face down, kissing his lips gently.

"I love you, that's why." she said. Beelzemon held the girl's hands to his chest and stared down into her green eyes. Beelzemon kissed Kirin's forhead, then down the bridge of her nose to her lips once again. He then looked to Renamon and Terriermon, then back to Kirin.

He let out a long sigh.

"For you. For a friend. For..." he stopped short. He couldn't find the words to finsh. He put an arm around Kirin and lead her back to the oter two.

"Let's go." he said.

Kirin, gripping Beelzemon and renemmon's hands, started to wish. A bright light surrounded the four, and they were thrust through dimensions, landing hard on the ground in Kirin;s room. Renemon opened the window and sat on the sill.

"Thank you, for everything. Terriermon and I will visit." she said, pushing herself and Terriermon out the second story window.

Kirin got up and ran downstairs. Downstairs, on the family room couch, sat her parents, crying into eachothers arms.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked, getting their attention. The two looked up and rushed to Kirin, putting their arms around their missing daughter.

"My baby girl!" her father sobbed.

"Where have you been?" her mother yelled angrily. It's been almost a year and you show up and pretend that nothing's happened!"

That's when Kirin knew that it wasn't tears of sadness in her mother's eyes, they were tears of anger.

"I've been in the digital world, mama." Kirin said innocently. Her mother was enraged by such an outrageou statement, slapping her daughter in the face.

"Alice! Just be glad that Kirin is home!" Her father snapped.

"I was in the digital world, dad! I have proof. Just follow me!"

She ran upstairs, her father in hot pursuit.

"He's my protector. He's called a digimon bu he looks almost human."

She threw open her bedroom door.

"Beelzemon!" she said happily. Beelzemon lay in Kirin's bed, fast asleep. His lengthy tail swished bach and forth lazily over the bedside. Kirin grabbed hold of the tail and yanked it, pulling him off of the bed.

"Ow! Vi'lent little-" Beelzemon stopped when he saw Kirin's father standing over him.

"Uh, hi." Beelzemon greeted a bit nervously. The man's gaze was unwavering. Beelzemon stood, now nearly towering over the man. They were all silent for a long time. Then Alice walked in the room, breaking the silence.

"Who, and what, the hell is that?" she exclaimed, staring at the tall human-like creature.

Beelzemon waved.

"Mom, this is Beelzemon. He protected me on my way through the digital world." she explained.

"I'll tell you what he is! He's a pedophile who kidnaps young girls, brainwashes them into thinking they've been to some alternate universe, then brings them back months later, after they get done with the child!"

"Pedophiles don't have tails or third eyes though." Kirin said. Beelzemon whipped his tail and blinked the eye on hi forehead to prove that both were real. "Or blue skin."

Beelzemon smiled, showing off the set of fangs jetting out both the top and bottom of his mouth.

"In conclusion, there is no way, that Beelzemon could possibley be human." Kirin grinned. Her father clapped, amusedly. Her mother glared angrily at the pair. She reached up and yanked Beelzemon down by his beard.

"If you shave this off, I will consider letting you stay." she snarled. Kirin's father immediatley provided the razor and shaving cream, pushing Beelzemon into the bathroom. She turned back to Kirin.

"You're grounded." she hissed.

"For what?" Kirin asked innocently.

"For bringing your pet inside the house."

"He's not a pet, he's my best friend," Kirin argued. "and Dad likes him!"

"Well I don't." Alice said, and with that, she left.

She coulld hear in the next room over, which was the bathroom, Beelzemon grumbling about Alice.

"Now why in da world did a guy like you, hook up with a woman like her?" Beelzemon asked.

"We were young at the time." Kirin's father proceeded. "We were in love. She didn't show the vicious side of her until after we were married."

"Why don't ya leave da hag." Beelzemon asked. The man laughed.

"It's for Kirin. I don't want her to be angry with me for leaving her mother. Something like a divorce can really scar a child."

Beelzemon nodded, shaving off the last strand of whatever facial hair he had.

Kirin walked in and stared at her newly shaved partner.

"You look...less ferocious." she said. Beelzemon grinned his normal, devilish grin.

"Well I ain't. I'm still da badass that got you trough da digital world unharmed."

Kirin smiled.

"That's one less thing for my mom to grab you by." Kirin laughed. She turned to her dad, hugging him tight.

"I like your friend." he said, stroking Kirin's long hair. She could see a glint of jealousy in Beelzemon's eyes. Kirin broke away from her father's embrace and went into Beelzemon's arms.

"By the way, my name is Owen." Kirin's father said, holding out his hand to Beelzemon. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

Beelzemon shook the mans hand quickly, then put his arm back around his tamer. Owen couldn't help but smile. He could see that the bond between the two was deeper than met the eye.

"Happy Birthday, Kirin." Owen said, smiling.

Kirin's eyes widened. Was it already that time of year? Beelzemon slid a hand onto her shoulder. His eyes were tired and he looked as if he was about to pass out onto the floor.

"Happy Birthday, Kiddo." he said.


	7. Sudden Love

Beelzemon and Kirin lay on her bedroom floor, staring up through her skylight at the cloudy sky.

"So, yer sixteen, huh?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the cotton-like masses drifting across the sky. Kirin nodded. She sat up and repositioned herself, so when she lay back down, her head was on Beelzemon's chest.

"Kirin, did ya really mean what ya told me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when ya told me, when I said I couldn't come with ya. Then you said that I hafta, and I asked why, and you told me-"

"I told you I love you. I remember."

"Well, did ya mean it?"

"Mean what?"

Beelzemon shot up.

"Kirin, don't toy with me! Do ya love me or not?"

Kirin sat up.

"Why so freaked out about it all of the sudden?" Kirin asked.

"I'm not freaked out! I just want a frakin' straight answer out of ya!"

Kirin sat in Beelzemon's lap and put her arms around the back of his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him gently.

"Of course I do." she said, her lips now but an inch away from his own. A blush crept across the digimon's face. He leaned in, kissing her again.

"Whoah." Owen said aloud, walking in on the two.

Kirin broke the kiss and jumped back.

Owen's eyes were soft. He smiled wide and shook his head.

"Just don't let your mother know, Kir-bear." he said. "She'll have all of our heads. Just do me a favor, and don't go farther than kissing, please."

The two nodded in embrarassed silence.

"Good."

Owen backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. It had been over a year since the two returned from the digital world, and this was the first anyone had spoken of that one moment since then. The now 17 year old Kirin suddenly jumped up and ran downstairs into the living room, Beelzemon in hot pursuit. She stopped short on the last step.

"What is it?"

Kirin shushed him and listened silently.

"You can't keep holding her down like this, Alice! She's 17! She knows how she should dress!"

"I have enough trouble with that beast in there taking her out 'til God knows when every night! I don't need you telling me to dress MY daughter!"

"OUR daughter, and I'm sick and ttired of you doing that! Beelzemon is the only reason she's here with us today! We owe him for her life!"

"We don't owe him anything, and you don't know how to raise her!"

"Constantly screaming at Kirin, constantly punishing her, constantly slapping her when she doesn't do exaxtly what you tell her to do, you call that raising?"

"I'm not going to dress her like a whore!"

"You shouldn't dress her at all! She's seventeen! Nearly an adult, and you still treat her like a baby doll! No reason she's always miserable!"

"She's not always miserable-"

"The only times she isn't is when she's out with Beelzemon! Are you blind?"

Alice was speechless. Owen marched into the dining room.

"KIRIN!" he called. "I'M GOING OUT! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! LOVE YOU."

Kirin came around the corner.

"I love you to Dad." she said. Owen smiled sadly. He hugged his daughter tight.

"I promise, I'll be right back, and I'll bring you back something, 'kay?"

Kirin faked a smile and nodded.

Owen went out the door and Kirin ran upstairs. She let Beelzemon in and closed the door behind them. Beelzemon took her into his arms and held her tight, allowing her to cry into his chest.

"Kirin, don't cry, kiddo." he soothed, stroking her hair.

Kirin pulled away and crawled face down into her bed. Beelzemon crawled in next to her, cuddling her gingerly.

"I love ya, Kirin." he said, holding her tight. "I won't let that bitch, or anting else hurt ya ever again." The two were soon fast asleep in each others arms.


	8. Not Your Fault

Kirin awoke to a knocking at the door. She looked to the clock, which read 1:24 a.m. Knowing that her mother would be angry with her if she had to go down to answer it instead of Kirin, Kirn crawled over Beelzemon and went downstairs to see who it was knocking at such an obnoxious time of night. She was soon joined by Beelzemon at the door. Kiri opened to see who it was. A Police Officer and a Reverend stood on the doorstep, emotionless expressions on their faces.

"Are you the family of Owen Black?" The officer asked.

Kirin nodded, fearing the worst.

"I'm sorry," the Reverend said. " was sitting at a stoplight when a druk driver plowed into his car. There were no survivors."

Kirin stood in shock. Beelzemon pulled Kirin back into his arms, speechless. Kirin could't speak, couldn't move. The officer held out a large box with a tag that read "Kir-Bear" on it. Beelzemon took it and stared.

"Kirin! Don't just stand there like a idiot, invite them in!" Alice snapped.

Kirin finally broke, nearly collapsing onto her knees. She sobbed hard, unable to find the words to speak.

"Kirin, stop your crying and invite the nice men in!"

"Owen is dead ya stupid bitch!" Beelzemon snarled.

"I know, I heard." Alice hissed back. "That's still no reason to be rude."

Beelzemon stared at the woman in absolute horror. Of all the horrible things he had done, none were as horrible as what Kirin's mother had just said. Beelzemon picked the crying girl up, cradling her in his arms, and carried her upstairs to her room.

He laid Kirin onto her bed and kissed her forehead, absolutley unsure how to handle this kind of situation. He laid next to the girl and pulled her on top of him, holding her like a child would hold a teddy bear.

"Kirin, I'll kill yer mom. Ya just give me the word, I'll take her out and have her buried in 10 minutes."

Kirin shook her head silently.

"I hate how she treats ya. Ya don't deserve it."

"Beelz-"

"No. You're mine. I'm supposse to keep ya safe and happy. This ain't happy."

"It isn't your fault though."

"They were arguing about me though. He wouldn't have left if it weren't for me."

Beelzemon squeezed her tight.

"Don't say dat, Kir. It was some dumbass drunk, not you. It wasn't your fault."

"Beelzemon, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lyin', I swear. I wouldn't lie to you. I couldn't."

Beelzemon kissed the top of Kirin's head. He held her tighter, resting his chin in her mouse brown hair.

"I'm here." he muttered. "I'll always be here."


End file.
